Teagan Claire
History Teagan is a Russian-Italian girl that was rich and lived in a small village. As a child, a war took place between the two villages which caused their land to suffer from bombs, missiles, and illnesses. One night while she was sleeping the loud noise of explosions woke her up at the same time her parents ran into her room. As they were leaving town her parents were killed by 3 soldiers who confused them with enemies, leaving her an orphan at the age of 7. After finding a paper in her father's suitcase she found out she was the half-sister of Katherine and Jean-Bastien. She spent the next 4 days looking for them, until she finally found them being held captive next to one another. With her basic skills to pick pockets and lots of luck she managed to break them out, soon after explaining to them who she was and how they were related. For seven years, Katherine, Jean and herself we’re orphans, while the war raged on. One day, 13 year old Jean found out about a flyer, talking about an organization that could help kids in need. He wanted to keep his little sisters safe, so he signed up for them both. As they left the orphanage, they were taken to a lab. Time in HYDRA For 2 years she was tortured, beaten, and experimented on along with her siblings by russian scientists that wanted to create three perfect weapons to end the two villages war and strike fear into the world. They tried everything to enhance their body, from gases, to liquids, to stuffing them with rocks. Nothing worked. Other volunteers were killed, except them. They survived everything. The main scientist found about a mineral, buried deep within the earth’s crust. Once he dug for it, he could tell that the minerals were powerful, and had some type of energy based within their atoms. Using the minerals, he injected the siblings, which was a success, enhancing their mind and body. For a year Jean, Teagan and Katherine were tools for the russian government to end the wars, but they didn’t have control over them. The three of them wiped out everyone in both villages with their newfound powers. Personality Teagan was a sweet and loving child, but after the war began and her family died it made her tougher and less-caring about others but her siblings, escaping from the possibility of love to avoid getting hurt again by loss. Physical Appearance Teagan is a girl in her early 20's. She has dark skin and dark-reddish hair, she has the height of a woman her age and a slim-fitted body since she enages in exercise all the time. Powers and Abilities * 'Aura Manipulation: '''Teagan can create, shape and manipulate aura, the invisible etheric phenomenon/emanation produced by and surrounding a person or object. She is able to increase her natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. ** '''Self-Aura Manipulation: '''Teagan is able to see, change and manipulate their own aura. This is done by changing certain qualities of the aura and morphing or shifting certain attributes of the aura to something different. *** '''Aura Concealment: '''Teagan can conceal, suppress or otherwise prevent her aura or the auras of others from being sensed and/or recognized. Allowing her to conceal her presence, emotions, alignment, health, power levels, personality, and etc. from others. *** '''Aura Detection: '''Teagan can sense the presence of auras and possibly gain detailed understanding about the auras she is sensing. ** '''Aura Absorption: '''Teagan can absorb auras, and can also absorb all of the power that the target aura possesses, including its spiritual essence, allowing a form of power absorption. ** '''Aura Attacks: '''Teagan can release/use life-force to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** '''Aura Constructs: '''Teagan can turn the energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. ** '''Aura Implanting: '''Teagan can take some of her own aura, or an aura she has taken or can generate and implant it within a body or an object. She is able to track down or keep tabs on whatever, or whoever they put the aura into. She is also able to give powers to others. ** '''Aura Mimicry: '''Teagan can change her aura to match others. She can feel the emotions of others, while also copying any power they may hold. ** '''Aura Trapping: '''Teagan can bind, imprison, and/or otherwise stop beings by surrounding them completely and conceivably forever within their own aura. ** '''Expanded Presence: '''Teagan can expand her aura/soul considerably outside the normal limits (often meaning notably beyond their body). While this itself doesn't give any particular powers, she may be able to sense anything that happens inside her presence, use her powers on anything in it, etc. ** '''Life-Force Conversion: '''Teagan can convert her spiritual energy/life-force or those of others into any form of matter or energy for usage. She can cause her conversions to have certain properties such as healing. * '''Seven Chakras Manipulation: ' ** '''Muladhara (Red): '''Deals with the physical nature of the body. ** '''Swadhisthana (Orange): '''Deals with emotions. ** '''Manipura (Yellow): '''Deals with self-energy and willpower. ** '''Anahata (Green): '''Deals with healing. ** '''Vishuddha (Blue): '''Deals with intelligence. ** '''Anja (Indigo): '''Deals with mental communication. ** '''Sahasrara (Violet): '''Deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciousness.